


Jealous (Strong) Steve

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Jealous Steve, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Steve is wayyyy jealous over Reader's relationship with ThorWarnings: Nothing besides some swearingThanks to LucyDelacourt for requesting this jealous Steve over ThorxReader fic! Requests are open so feel free to send me a message :) I'm still working away on the ones that have already been requested but I'll try to get to them ASAP!





	Jealous (Strong) Steve

 

Steve stared at the broken phone in his hands, already dreading the conversation he’d have to have with Tony about getting a replacement.

_“What, were you watching porn and didn’t want anyone else to see?” Tony would smirk, to which Steve would roll his eyes.  
_

_“I just need a new phone, Stark. I’m not hiding something.”  
_

_“You crushed it with your bare hands, Cap. My guess, you let your emotions get the best of you.”_

And Tony would be right. Steve sighed as he leaned against the kitchen island, the crushed up phone lying in front of him.

“You know, when I first met you, I never would’ve dreamed of seeing the day that Captain America loses his cool,” Sam quipped, having just come in from the downstairs lounge. He gave his friend a smirk before searching the fridge for a beer. “Want one?”

“What’s the point? Won’t do anything,” Steve mumbled, sighed as he pushed his broken phone away slightly. 

Sam shrugged and opened a can for himself, leaning his back against the island as he stood next to the first Avenger. “You’ve had a lot of these crazy emotional instances a lot lately huh?”

Steve just stared at the countertop, thinking about the past week. It had been  _terrible_.

First it had been the punching bags down at the gym. Tony threw a fit because he’d have to order more and find someone to clean up the mess since Steve tore holes through every single one of them in one night. 

Then, it was the plates from yesterday. Steve had been doing the dishes and while scrubbing one of them down, snapped it in two. Tony hadn’t been too happy about that either.

Next came his motorcycle handlebar, which he had snapped right off the bike. Of course, it had to have happened while he was riding it into the garage and ended up throwing him off balance and caused him to scrape up his shoulder and the side of the bike pretty bad. Thankfully, he had enhanced healing. The bike on the other hand, not so much.

Steve took a deep breath as he thought about all the instances, avoiding Sam’s eyes. “Hasn’t been my week.” He commented, tensing his hands into fists and then relaxing them again as he attempted to control his anger.

“I have a solution for you,” Sam offered.

“Sam, I’m not-”

“Tell. Her. How. You. Feel.” Sam clapped back, snickering as he saw just how annoyed Steve was getting with him. “I said it before, I’m saying it again. The girl’s got it bad for you. But you ain’t going to get anywhere with her if you sit around and sulk 24/7.”

Steve shook his head, standing up straight as he stared out the nearby window. “What kind of girl would pick an old man over a Norse god?”

“Demi-god,” Sam pointed out to deaf ears as Steve thought about the common denominator in each of his anger outburst instances.

_He had specifically gone to the gym to get rid of some of the anger and jealousy pumping in his veins. But even over the loud thumps of his fists against the punching bags, he could still hear the melodious sound of (Y/N)’s laugh and the grating sound of Thor’s loud boasting voice. It had drove him mad, thinking that (Y/N)’s smile wasn’t directed towards him. That Thor was the reason why she was so happy. Before he knew it, all the bags were torn apart, but his jealousy still wasn’t gone._

_When he had been washing the dishes, he had made the mistake of glancing over at (Y/N) and Thor in the nearby sitting area. (Y/N) offered to show the god some new app on his phone and leaned over Thor to look at the screen. Steve couldn’t stand the thought of Thor being so close to her, being able to feel her skin on his, smell her shampoo. It made him snap. And the plates too. The crack was so loud, (Y/N) and Thor looked over and even asked him if he was okay. Steve stormed away before he had to give an answer._

_His poor bike had gotten the worst of it. Steve had been coming into the garage from town on his bike and saw Thor helping (Y/N) out of her car. He couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the handlebars as he thought about how it’s such a gentleman-ly thing to do. How (Y/N) deserved a partner who would do all those kinds of cute cheesy things for her. It made it worse when he saw the blush on her cheeks. God she was so fucking beautiful- and the next thing he knew, he was groaning with pain on the ground, his bike whirring beside him._

Tonight had been going just fine. Steve figured if he just stopped thinking about it, he would stop overreacting. But then Tony and Pepper put some music on, (Y/N) started to sing along (and Steve died over hearing her voice), but then Thor got up and asked her to dance. That did it. Steve crushed his phone in his hands and didn’t even realize it till after he stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

Steve closed his eyes, his jaw tightening slightly as he thought through each and every one of the scenarios. He could feel the jealousy and anger starting to pump through him again as if he was reliving each one.

“Red alert,” Sam muttered quickly and Steve’s eyes shot wide open.

“Stevie? Sam?” (Y/N) called, coming up the stairs to the kitchen and peering in. “You guys okay?” she asked with a smile.

“Just getting some refills,” Sam shot her a grin, grabbing some more beers and headed towards the stairs. He nudged Steve on the way, giving him a wink before disappearing.

“Steve?” (Y/N) repeated, seeing how agitated he looked. “You alright?”

Steve glanced at her and was thrilled to see Thor wasn’t trailing behind her. “Yeah. Fine.”

“You sure? I know you- oh my god, Steve, your phone!” (Y/N) exclaimed, coming over and picking up the crushed piece of tech. “Damn, you really are strong huh?” She giggled, smiling up at him. “What happened?”

Steve swallowed hard hearing her giggle. Seeing her smile.  _Fuck_ , he thought to himself, trying to think of a good excuse. “Just… not my week,” he said slowly.

“I’ll say,” (Y/N) agreed, leaning against the other side of the island so she was facing him. “You’ve been acting really weird.”

Steve dropped his gaze to the counter, biting down on his lip. (Y/N) watched for a moment before walking over to his side and touching his shoulder, “Can I see it? Is it still bugging you?” She asked, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

“I’m fine-” he started, pulling away slightly.

(Y/N) glared at him, sending a shiver down his spine. She had been worried sick when she had seen him fly off his motorcycle. “I told you those things were dangerous,” she commented as he complied, pulling his sleeve up.

Steve grunted in response, letting her see the practically healed over scar. “You know I heal fast, (Y/N), what’s the point of seeing it?” He asked, feeling her eyes running down his arm.

“I just like to look at your arms.” (Y/N) responded simply, a mischievous smirk on her face. 

Steve’s eyes shot over, blinking in surprise as he wondered if he was hearing things, “S-Sorry?”

“I. Like. To. Look. At. Your. Arms.” (Y/N) repeated, emphasis on each word. She giggled as she sat up on the island, looking him in the eye. “You going to tell me what’s up with you, Captain? It feels like you’ve been avoiding me this week.”

Steve stammered as (Y/N) pulled on his shirt, tugging him closer to her. “I-I don’t know what you mean. I told you, h-hasn’t been a good week for me.”

“Why?” She pressed, tilting her head up at him. “Wouldn’t… have anything to do with me would it?” She asked, batting her lashes innocently.

 _Dammit_ , Steve thought to himself. He was literally becoming jelly at the knees. His heart was racing so fast, he was sure he was going to have an asthma attack, which he hadn’t in years. He leaned against the counter to prop himself up, his hands on each side of her hips as he watched her eyes. “Why would it have anything to do with you, doll?”

(Y/N) smiled at the nickname, playing with the edge of his shirt. “I dunno, it just seems like I’m always around when you have anger issues. I thought maybe you weren’t enjoying having me around.” She admitted.

“No, of course not!” Steve shook his head quickly, touching her hand. “I love having you around-” he hesitated, watching her eyes. Was she toying with him? Was she trying to get this confession out of him for a laugh?

(Y/N) giggled as she watched the supersoldier, this normally super calm and stoic character, falling apart in front of her, “Did I do something to make you angry, Cap’n?” She asked softly, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

Steve swallowed, watching her.  _Keep it down, now’s not the time_ , he was trying to tell himself, but he felt the words bubbling up his throat. “I can’t stand seeing you with him!” He blurted out and immediately regretted it. (Y/N)’s face was surprised with his outburst. He pulled his hand away from her, stepping away from the island. 

(Y/N) thought hard for a moment, a little unsure of what he meant. “Wait, him who?” She asked, confused.

“Thor,” Steve sighed, running a hand through his normally perfect hair. “I know I’m not a god of Thunder or anything, doll, I know I don’t exactly stand as competition, but it’s hard not to be jealous.”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow. The serum definitely didn’t enhance his brain, that’s for sure. “Steve, are you telling me you’re jealous? Of Thor?”

Steve nodded slowly, “I know, I’m dumb,” he huffed staring at the ground. “Bold of me to assume I’d have any chance with a gal like you.”

(Y/N) watched him with wide eyes. Did this man not see himself every time he was in the mirror? Did he not know that people literally fell at his feet? Begged for some sort of attention from him? Did he not know that his heart of gold was literally the biggest turn on for her? “Steve-” she started, trying to somehow make a sentence that would explain how she felt.

“It’s fine, (Y/N). I don’t need a pity explanation. I just can’t handle my anger around you and him,” Steve commented quietly. His heart was sinking. He  _knew_  this wasn’t going to work.

“Steve-” She started again, earnestly trying to grab his gaze.

“I just couldn’t help but fall for you!” Steve was explaining, caught in this wind of admitting his feelings. He was on a roll and his mouth just wouldn’t shut up. “Every time you look at me, I feel like I lose all serum in my body and I’m going to pass out any minute. Every time you laugh, I can literally feel my heart trying to escape out of my chest. Is that even possible?! I-”

Before he could go on and on and on, like the dramatic shit he is, (Y/N) jumped off the counter, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to kiss her. Their lips crashed together and Steve made a muffled surprised sound that made her smile. She giggled as she felt him kiss her eagerly, pulling her waist so her body was pressed up against his.

“You good now?” (Y/N) asked, looking up at him with a raised brow.

“Mm, not yet,” he muttered, reaching up to pull her chin in again, kissing her deeply. “Fuck,” Steve groaned, his stomach doing flips.

“Captain!” (Y/N) burst into laughter, slapping his chest gently. “Watch your language!”

“I can’t help myself,” he smiled bashfully, looking at this gorgeous girl in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized what just happened, blinking in surprise, “W-Wait, but Thor-”

“Thor’s my best friend, you dummy. He knows I’ve been head over heels in love with you since I first met you.” (Y/N) smiled, watching as the realization dawns on Steve’s face. 

 _She’s in love with me?_  Steve’s mind was going crazy. “But… you two are always laughing together…” he grumbled, biting down on his inner cheek.

“He’s an idiot, it’s hard not to laugh with him,” (Y/N) shrugged.

“And you’re always helping him with things…”

“I’d help you too if you weren’t so damn stubborn about doing things on your own!”

“…What about in the garage? You were blushing when he helped you out of the car?”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, not even going to question how he had seen that, “You  _really_  want to know?” Steve nodded innocently and (Y/N) sighed. “Thor was teasing me about what it’d be like to date you. He insisted you’d be a perfect gentleman because you’re from the ‘olden days’, how you’d help me out of the car, make sure to open doors for me,” (Y/N) explained, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down a little closer as she talked.

He was going to hyperventilate for sure. He swallowed hard as he tried to grasp his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say next.

“You going to stand there all gobsmacked? Or are you going to ask me out, Cap’n?” She teased, her lips dancing along his slightly.

Steve blinked, stammering over his words as he attempted to string a sentence together, “W-Would you go out with me, (Y/N)?” He babbled, groaning internally at how high and nervous his voice was.

“Hmmm,” (Y/N) smirked, teasing him as she pretending like she had to think about it. “Kiss me once more, just so I’m sure.”

Steve laughed nervously at how bold this girl was, staring at those lips he was hungry for, “Doll, if it works out, it’ll be more than just once more.” He whispered as he lifted her up and kissed her, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“ _ **Thank fuck**_!” Tony’s voice made the two of them jump, blinking in shock as they looked over to find their whole group of friends in the doorway. “Now that you two have finally admitted your disgusting feelings to each other, Steve can stop breaking all my shit!”

“Yeah about that,” Steve blushed, glancing at the broken phone on the island.

“Goddammit, Rogers!” Tony groaned loudly, staring at the piece of broken tech.

Steve grinned widely as he tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s waist and rushed past the group to his room, the two of them giggling like a bunch of teenagers.

* * *

##  _Let me know what you guys think!!! I had a lot of fun writing this one :)_

##  _REQUESTS: OPEN! Send me a message :)_

##  _(_ _Not my gif! Creds to the original creator!)_  


End file.
